


The Ship-laden Poetry Collection

by Insane_but_smart



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: All The Ships, M/M, Multi, poetry collection, ships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25757767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insane_but_smart/pseuds/Insane_but_smart
Summary: I have been writing a lot of poems on Discord, and a few people (I'm looking atyou,Jade.) wanted me to put them on here.So.I did.Pairings are in the chapter titles.
Relationships: Afterberry, Blue/Killer, Blue/Nightmare, Dark Xunshine, Dream/Cross, Dream/Nightmare - Relationship, Dreammare, Dust/Fell, Dust/Red, Error/Blue/Hearts, Error/Dream, Error/Outer, Error/Sans, Error/classic, Geno/Blue, Ink/Horror, Ink/Nightmare, Insomnia - Relationship, Shattered/Cross, Vantablack - Relationship, Xunshine, nightberry
Comments: 16
Kudos: 23





	1. (Dream/Nightmare) My Sweet Little Opposite

**Author's Note:**

> (This is all mostly freeform poetry. I just find it easier to write? Have fun!)  
> Requests are open!

You're not the same as you were before  
But neither am I  
Life has its twists and turns  
And our story took a really big one,  
Didn't it?

And I know it was a little crazy  
And I know I was a little crazy  
And I know I might have been a little-  
Well,  
Not-okay doesn't really cut it.  
I wasn't alright.

We've haven't been the same  
And we never will be.  
I'm okay with that.

Are you?  
Are you ready to love again?  
...Can you love me again?


	2. (Nightmare/Blue) A Little Secret [Wishes In My Night]

These hallways,  
These places,  
These stolen moments in the night,  
You and I,  
A secret,  
Forbidden,  
And yet we persisted,  
Pushed forwards and onwards,  
Broke free of our restraints  
  
Society is unaccepting of change,  
But what can it do to stop two lovers,  
In desperate need of the other?


	3. (Ink/Nightmare) A Blackened Canvas

You're colourful,   
I'm bleak   
And so these colours you streak   
Across the canvas they call my heart   
You say you can't love   
And yet

Isn't this love?   
Right here?   
Right now?   
Can't you see it?   
Can't you feel it?

It rings in your chest,   
And you know that it's true,   
So why were you shocked   
When I told you I loved you?


	4. (Error/Hearts/Blue) Tied Up

Tied up,  
Captured  
So many words we could have used  
To describe it  
Both of us caught up  
In this place  
Outside of time

You blinked and I stared  
You pretended to not care  
And you left  
For just one moment

And you came back  
And you had someone new  
And I thought that you had given up  
And that we were through

But then we both started falling  
Falling...  
...for you.

And who'd have guessed?  
Three people  
Worlds apart  
Bound by your strings  
Wrapped 'round my heart

And who'd have guessed?  
That three people  
Who should have never met  
Would meet each other  
And become more than friends?


	5. (Nightmare/Blue) My Dear(ly Detested)

Is it so hard to believe?  
Two people  
Two enemies  
On two sides  
Far apart  
Fall apart

And we tried   
And we lied  
"He's on the other side,"  
To hide it

And yet  
I look at you and I see  
The light inside your SOUL  
And that light takes hold  
In your smile

And yet  
I look at you and I see  
Someone I think's the best  
The most perfect person  
I've ever seen!

But we shouldn't have taken it for granted  
We shouldn't have taken so much time  
We should have said it  
Before it was your time....

And yet  
I think of you and I know  
That light that was there  
So long ago  
And that light that will never  
Shine again  
I remember that light  
In your SOUL


	6. (Ink/Horror) I Want To Feel (If Only For You)

We're eccentric, it's true  
No need to feel so blue  
Your world was a mess  
And so I had to do my due  
And I watched and waited  
Manipulated  
And I can't keep my eyes off of you

Curiosity unabated  
This thirst unsatiated  
You're peculiar,  
Unique  
In a world oh-so bleak....  
And I-

I want to feel something I've never felt,   
It's always seemed so far  
Something that's just   
Not in my repertoire  
But maybe if  
This feeling is true  
Then, maybe I could   
Try to  
Fall for you?


	7. (Dream/Error) My Favorite Enemy

My light,  
Your strings  
So many things  
So many reasons why

This ship can't sail  
Lest it face the hail  
But yet I'd like to try

But I-  
Have a reputation  
An order to uphold  
But I sometimes feel like  
I want to break the mold

But I-  
Have a reputation  
This chaos, behold  
But sometimes I feel like  
I'd like to fit your mold

And even though I can't hold you

And even though we're so far apart

Just know  
Please know  
I'll hold you in 

My heart


	8. (Dust/Red [AKA. Fell]) LoVe

We're both a little rough 'round the edges  
And yet, both DETERMINED, it's true  
And even if I can't get rid of my LoVe  
I feel something for you  
I think I've gotten an attachment  
Something I had once before  
But what do I do in the midst of this war?

I'd like to show you  
I'd like to know you  
I'd like to see you  
Again

I'd like to see how you  
Live each day,  
Come on and just tell me when

Just say the words and I'll fall into your  
Powdery embrace  
Even though I'd never say that sentence  
Directly to your face

Tell me how  
Tell me now  
Tell me why  
Reassure me you won't die

Even though it's odd  
Even though it's true  
I've got no idea why  
But I love you.


	9. (Killer/Blue) It All Works Out In The End

It's odd, right?  
Not normal  
Irregular

Jagged in the light  
But it works out eventually  
Just like pieces of a puzzle

....right?

If this building fell   
I'd pull you out of the rubble  
You're special to me  
I think I'm special to you  
So special to be here with you  
And you know that it's true

And why would I lie?  
Why would I hide  
How I feel for you?

Yes, it all works out in the end  
It'll all work out,  
My more-than-friend.


	10. (Shattered!Dream/Cross) I'd Like To Make An Apology.

Because  
It wasn't meant to go like this  
This wasn't meant to be  
And I don't mean   
You and me

But this isn't right  
Where is your light?  
I can't see it  
It's faded  
Faded away

You lost your fight  
You gave up your light  
You stare me down  
I stare up at your frown  
And I see your face,  
Feel like a disgrace  
But it's done  
It's gone  
Forevermore

You're dark and cold  
And yet my love still holds  
I'll love you 'till the end of time.  
I'm sorry, Dream, but   
I can't think of another rhyme.


	11. (Error/Sans) The One Person (Error Resolved)

The one person I'd save  
From their untimely grave  
The only one deserving  
And I lifted my hand  
To bring myself to an end  
And you stepped in at the same time

And I thought  
"What's he doing?  
This can't be.  
He's the one that belongs here  
Not some anomaly like me

Let go,  
This isn't right,  
I shouldn't get to   
See the light,"

And you took my hand  
And it didn't burn!  
And ne'er before had my SOUL yearned

Just to see your face  
Just to hear your name  
Yes,  
My world will never be the same

You raised your hand  
I raised my voice  
Stopped you from making   
That deadly choice  
And you looked at me like-

...I dunno, I'm too lazy to open my dictionary.  
But you looked at me like someone looks  
At a really cool thing.

And you stood stock-still  
Frozen, your iron will  
And you left,  
Thought I'd never see you again

But you came back  
And then I knew  
That I needed you

Two parts of a whole  
A mystery unresolved  
Unimaginable  
Yeah, unimaginable


	12. (Geno/Blue) Second (and Third and Fourth) Chances

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday, Geno.

Glitching  
Broken  
Falling apart

Never thought  
You'd swoop in  
And take my heart

And you said my name  
Numbing all my pain  
What I'd give to see you again?

You came back!  
It can't be true,  
But as I saw that shade of blue  
There was HoPe in my SOUL  
Once again

Slowly taking hold

...Maybe I can take a chance...?  
You've given me more  
Than just another passing glance  
You gave me HoPe.  
Just throw me a rope

Be my lifeline,  
My friend


	13. (Sci/Cross) Doctor-Patient Confidentiality

X'es and O's  
Hugs and kisses  
Someone that you're missin'  
But they're broken inside

And I'm a bit of a workaholic  
And I never go outside  
Haven't seen the sun  
For a very long time

Two people,  
One fissure  
One crack  
One split  
A mind broken in half  
A vessel not your own...

You're my patient, you know  
I've gotta make sure you're alright  
And ignore the tugging in my SOUL.

But that moment when you realized  
Control was really yours  
Your face lit up  
This violet hue  
Shining like the sun  
It was kind of cute

  
And I tried to keep my composure

"It's unprofessional,  
Keep it  
Professional,"  
I said

...that's definitely not what happened  
'Cause I ended up in your bed  
Yeah, we shouldn't have been.

And you didn't say anything  
Not even a word  
But the next thing I heard-

"Can we do this again?"


	14. (Error/Outer) The Closest Star

The stars shine bright  
None brighter than your light  
My own sweet star  
And you've come so far

I always stuck around  
I always would say  
"I'll destroy this place someday,"  
And never gave you another word  
Always made sure that you heard

'Someday' never comes  
And 'someday' never is  
'Cause today's the present  
And yesterday has passed

But we never reach our 'someday'  
And you figured that one out fast

And you shine so bright  
Brighter than the light  
Like the morning sun  
And my strings  
They come undone

**Author's Note:**

> Just another reminder, requests are open.


End file.
